


Izinkan Aku Bermimpi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: DAISY: Puisi 2016 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Hey, aku ingin memiliki mimpi.





	Izinkan Aku Bermimpi

_Hujan yang turun terasa menyakitkan_

_AKu tidak ingin mengulang kisah yang lama terpendam_

_Kumohon lupakan dan hentikan segala tekanan_

_Aku sangat lemah untuk sekadar berkata semangat_

_Atau untuk berpura-pura aku kuat untuk berdiri tegak_

_Jadi, izinkan aku bermimpi_

_Saat hujan tidak turun lagi_

_Dan  Tidak terdengar suara tangisan_

_Tolong, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi_

_Jika hidup terasa membebani_

_Kuingin selamanya meraih mimpi-mimpi_

_Air yang jatuh dari awan tak perlu disesali_

_Karena masih ada lautan jika ingin kembali_

_Dekat erat apa yang kaupanggil mimpi_

_Sebutlah aku ingin melayang mencari_

_Meski nanti ada api yang menghalangi_

_Aku ingin, ingin sekali berteriak: Mimpi!_

_Jadi, izinkan aku bermimpi_

_Saat awan berubah menjadi hitam lagi_

_Dan tawa akan bergema di hati_

_Tolong, jangan paksa untuk menghindar dari mimpi_

_Jika air mata hendak membasahi_

_Kuingin selamanya berteriak mimpi-mimpi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 12 Januari 2016. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
